mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Adaptations of The War of the Worlds
= Adaptations of The War of the Worlds = Adaptations Film *1953: ''The War of the Worlds'' (1953 film), produced by George Pál, for Paramount Pictures *1996: ''Independence Day'', directed by Roland Emmerich, for 20th Century Fox -- While modernized and not officially billed as an adaptation, the film very closely follows the primary storyline of the novel, including the aliens' vulnerability to a (computer) virus née bacteria. *2005: ''H. G. Wells' The War of the Worlds'' (2005 film), directed by Timothy Hines, for Pendragon Pictures *2005: ''H. G. Wells' War of the Worlds'' (2005 film), directed by David Michael Latt (titled Invasion internationally), for The Asylum *2005: ''War of the Worlds'' (2005 film), directed by Steven Spielberg, for Paramount Pictures Television *1988: ''War of the Worlds'' (TV series) *2001: Justice League animated TV series adapts the main events and visuals of the novel for the three part story Secret Origins. Aliens, after destroying Mars, attack Earth via tripods and a team of superheroes, including Superman, attempt to stop them. Radio *1938: ''The War of the Worlds'' (radio), the Orson Welles' 1938 radio adaptation *1944: War Of The Worlds radio broadcast, Santiago *1949: War Of The Worlds radio broadcast, Radio Quito, Quito, Ecuador *1950: The War of the Worlds, BBC radio dramatisation *1955: ''The Lux Radio Theater'': War of the Worlds, adaptation of the 1953 Film. *1967: The War of the Worlds, BBC radio dramatisation *1968: ''The War of the Worlds'' (radio 1968), WKBW radio adaptation *1988: The War of the Worlds (radio 1988), an NPR 50th Anniversary radio adaptation Musical *1978: Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of The War of the Worlds, by Jeff Wayne Game *1979; 1982: ''The War of the Worlds'' (arcade game), an arcade game published by Cinematronics, and its re-released color verson *1980: The War Of The Worlds, a war board game designed by Allen D. Eldridge and published by Task Force Games *1984: The War of the Worlds (1984 computer game), a home computer game *1998: Jeff Wayne's The War of the Worlds, computer game *2009: Jeff Wayne's The War of the Worlds Slots, online casino slots game Comic Books * 1973-1976: Amazing Adventures #18-39 featured Killraven, a 21st century freedom fighter against a second Martian invasion. *2002–2003: [[The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume II|Volume II of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen]], a limited series comic book written by Alan Moore and illustrated by Kevin O'Neill *2006: ''H.G. Wells' The War of the Worlds'' (comic), graphic novel Other *2004–2005: H.G. Wells' The War of the Worlds, a site specific theatre adaptation by Canadian playwright Ian Case staged in and around Craigdarroch Castle in Victoria, BC. *2005: The Art of H. G. Wells by Ricardo Garijo, the third in the series of trading cards, releasedThe War Of The Worlds, The Art of H.G.Wells trading card series *2008: Solar Pons's War of the Worlds, an online web serial set in the world of Solar Pons, combining elements of the original novel, the 1938 radio adaptation, and the Wells short-story The Crystal Egg.http://www.solarpons.com/Annual_2008_1.pdf 1938 Radio Adaption by Orson Welles The 1938 radio broadcast caused public outcry against the episode, as many listeners believed that an actual Martian invasion was in progress,http://news.nationalgeographic.com/news/2005/06/0617_050617_warworlds.html a notable example of mass hysteria. Wells later met Orson Welles while driving through San Antonio, Texas, after stopping to ask directions and by coincidence happening upon the actor. They spent the day together, and later discussed the famous broadcast in a radio interview at Radio KTSA. Unreleased adaptations After World War II, Ray Harryhausen shot a scene of a dying alien falling out of a Martian war machine, test footage for an abandoned project to adapt the story using Wells' original "octopus" concept for the Martians. A video of the footage can be found here.'War of the Worlds' - Ray Harryhausen Martian test footage Here Harryhausen talks about his proposed adaptation: :"Yes, originally, after 'Mighty Joe [Young]' I made a lot of sketches for '''War of the Worlds'. I wanted to keep it in the period that H.G. Wells wrote it, of the Victorian period, and I made eight big drawings, some of which are published - in the book and it would have been an interesting picture, if it was made years ago. But since then so many pictures of that nature have been made that it wouldn't be quite unique as it would have been."Ray Harryhausen and Nick Park Sequels by other authors *Within six weeks of the novel's original 1897 magazine serialisation, ''The Boston Post began running a sequel, Edison's Conquest of Mars by Garrett P. Serviss, about an Earth counter-attack against the Martians, led by Thomas Edison. Though this is actually a sequel to 'Fighters from Mars', a revised and un-authorised re-print, they both were first printed in the Boston Post in 1898. Edison’s Conquest of Mars, "Forward" by Robert Godwin, Apogee Books 2005 *In 1962, Soviet author Lazar Lagin published a political pamphlet named "Major Well Andyou" ("Майор Велл Эндъю"), a pun on "Well, and you?", which relates the story of a major in the British Army who collaborates with the Martian invaders. A condemnation of imperialism and capitalism, the story was dominated by Soviet analysis of political issues contemporary to the 1950s and 1960s. *''The Second War of the Worlds, by George H. Smith concerned the Martians trying to invade an alternate, less-technologically advanced Earth. Helping these people are an unnamed English detective, and his companion, a doctor, from 'our' world. (It is quite obvious from clues in the story that these are actually Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson.) *In the 1970s, Marvel Comics had a character named Killraven ''Warrior of the Worlds who (in an alternative timeline) fought H. G. Wells' Martians after their second invasion of Earth in 2001. He first appeared in Amazing Adventures volume 2 #18. *Manly and Wade Wellman wrote Sherlock Holmes' War of the Worlds (1975) which describes Sherlock Holmes's adventures during the Martian occupation of London, turned the Martians into simple vampires, who suck and ingest human blood. * In the The Space Machine Christopher Priest presents both a sequel and prequel to The War of the Worlds (due to time travel elements), which also integrates the events of the The Time Machine. *In the novel W. G. Grace's Last Case (1984) by Willie Rushton, W. G. Grace and Doctor Watson avert a second Martian invasion by attacking the Martian fleet on the far side of the moon with "bombs" containing influenza germs. *The comic book Scarlet Traces (2002) begins a decade later with Great Britain utilising the Martians' technology, and ironic to the allegory of Wells' novel, have become more powerful because of it. Eventually, this leads up to a counter-invasion aimed for Mars in its own sequel, Scarlet Traces: The Great Game (2006). *Science fiction author Eric Brown wrote a short story, "Ulla, Ulla" (2002) about an expedition to Mars, finding the truth behind H.G. Wells' novel. *A number of people have written contemporaneously set stories that describe the same invasion from the perspectives of locations other than Britain. Notable stories of this type are: ** "Night of the Cooters" by Howard Waldrop, in which a Martian war machine lands in Texas. ** "Foreign Devils" by Walter Jon Williams, set in China. **''War of the Worlds: Global Dispatches'', edited by Kevin J. Anderson, an anthology of such stories (ISBN 0-553-10353-9). ** "War of the Worlds : New Millennium" (2005) by Douglas Niles in which the invasion is set in 2005 and focuses mainly on the American fightback. (ISBN 0-765-35000-9) Tor Books References Category:The War of the Worlds Category:Media based on novels